Notice board (Lindenvale)
This notice board is in Lindenvale and gives access to the secondary quest, The Fall of the House of Reardon, and the contract quests, Mysterious Tracks and The Merry Widow. Postings Foul Potato Eating Pestilence :Watch out, good folk, some damned pestilence's eating our taters. 'T'ain't beetles, but something else, some kind of pox that turns leaves black. Soon as you eye such leaves, tear them up and burn them at once, or we'll lose the whole harvest. Linen Yarn :If you're short of linen yarn, come see me. First spools of the year will be ready in time for Yule. Meanwhile, I'm still looking for a helper lass. She's got to have deft hands and be willing to sit long hours with a spindle. No whinders. –Jaddy War's Coming :Hark! Afore the last full moon I saw the Wild Hunt dash across the sky. 'Tis a sign - war's coming, and with it no end of disease and misfortune. Plead the gods to spare us, for without their favor we shall most certainly perish. –Milly Monster in my Manor! :Good people! :My ancestral farmstead, Reardon Estate, is infested with monsters. The manor house and all the surroundings have been occupied, leaving one most dreadfully afraid to even take a peek, let alone live therein. That manor is all that I have left to cherish in this life, so I plead for mercy - whoever can find the charity in their soul to help an old woman in need, come see me, and in return you shall receive my eternal gratitude. :''-Dolores Reardon'' Contract on... Gods Know What On! : Good Folk! : Walking the woods recently I spied some odd tracks and couldn't for the life of me figure out what left them, even though I've many a hunt under my belt. You know me, I'm not one to make a fuss, but I can't help but reckon they bode ill and we all should be on guard. And if anyone's seen something or figures he can identify the tracks, come see me. There's a reward. : -''Huntsman of Lindenvale'' Contract: Monster in the Cemetery : People of Lindenvale and thereabouts! : If you've got any notion of wandering over to the graveyard, rid yourself of it at once, for some evil's taken it over, digging up graves and doing other such damage. Lately it's begun preying on any who enter, and has even kidnapped the miller's lad. : So if you've an ounce of sense, stay far from it, and if you've the courage and skill, slay the monster for us, and your efforts will surely be rewarded. Peat for Burning and Scrubbing :Top quality bog peat for sale. Fit for burning for fuel or giving to your better half, so's she can scrub it over her face and have skin soft as some kind of princess. –Gremlin Hurtchin Gather Grubs Afore They're Gone :Fields near the village're swarming with grubs. Turn over a bit of dirt with a spade and you'll see dozens of them. Once you've scrubbed them in water and rubbed them with herbs, they go down altogether pleasant. Hurry now, before the birds and other wild things eat them up. Cloth Bleaching :Experienced bleacher of hemp and linen. Fee negotiable. Will gladly accept food or drink. –Yargas Peat Diggers Wanted :Looking for peat diggers. 'Tis hard work, but I pay on time. In Novigrad crowns. If you don't know the trade but fear no work, I'll show you the ropes. Anyone interested, come to the camp. First day's an unpaid trail. Warning – I only hire the best. :– Leslie Missing Dog :My dog's gone missing. Brown, with these white patches. Goes by "Teddy." It's a terrible loss, because I'd been having him scavenge the battlefield and he'd already put on a bit of fat. Whoever helps me find him gets a share of the meat and tallow. :– Motty An Herbalist's Advice :Fair folk! If hunger pains you such you cannot think another thought, tear up fresh mint leaves and chew them thoroughly. Sucking their oils will numb the pain and keep you going till your next meal. –Deardre :AddendumHooch works well, too, I've heard. Zed Few Words Bout Byfron :May it be known throughout the land that Byfron's a fool and a lout who borrows yet never returns, respects no laws, divine or human, and rides roughshod over the virtue of maidens. May drowners pull him to a watery grave! Witcher wanted! This one only appears after the completion of The Merry Widow and after 5 in game days have passed. : Witcher wanted to root out and exterminate the monsters rampaging around these parts. : During the time it takes to complete the contract, said witcher'll will have to right to room and board in the ealdorman's hut (costs deducted from final pay). : Message from the ealdorman of Lindenvale ru:Деревня Залипье/Доска объявлений Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards